1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food containers and more particularly pertains to a new crush proof cupcake holder for PURPOSE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food containers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,671 describes a device for storing multiple cupcakes and includes a lid, but does not facilitate lifting out the pastries, nor inhibit vertical movement. Another type of food containers is U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,673 having a multiple trays positionable within a larger container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that allows transport of a single pastry without crushing of losing frosting due to sticking to the container.